


i'm beaten in the game of love

by charjace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: communication is important





	i'm beaten in the game of love

**Author's Note:**

> somewhat a second part to my fanfic 'i'm on that vampire shift' but it can be read as a standalone as well i think

Walking into  _Hu_ _nters_ _Moon_ , he took a seat at the bar and a few seconds later Maia was in front of him serving him a drink. He takes it, gulping at the liquid until it was gone – it only took a few seconds.

"I knew you looked like you needed a drink, but I didn't think you'd down it that quickly," Maia commented, raising an eyebrow at the blond Shadowhunter. She was currently in the process of polishing a glass but her eyes were trained on the Shadowhunter.

"So, you and Simon. Heard that's now a thing," Jace comments, looking down into his empty glass. Maybe he had gotten his hopes up, but why would he have deserved to have someone like Simon love him back.

"Why do you care, Simon and Clary aren't dating anymore meaning you can get back with her." Maia replies, pouring a drink for a customer.

Jace rolled his eyes a little, "I told you, I am not in love with her."

There is a small scoff from Maia's lips, "Yeah right, I saw you every time she was with Simon, that longing look. If that isn't the look of someone in love, I don't know what is."

"I'm not in love with Clary," Jace repeats, he remembers the last time he said those words and how she replied with  _prove it._  So he  _did_.

Maia rolls her eyes, "Whatever helps you sleep at night Shadowhunter."

"Did I not prove it to you that night in the alley?" Jace challenges, raising an eyebrow slightly towards her. His eyes watching as moves onto a new customer and ignoring him. He lets out a small sigh, turning in his seat to glance over everyone at the bar, wanting to find someone to charm the pants off of. But no one stood out to him, and he pushed away from the bar deciding to just go back to the Institute. A good training session would help him out.

As he was leaving the bar, Simon just so happened to enter the place and of course Simon decides to say, "Hey Jace, what are you doing here?"

"I'm leaving, see you," Jace replies with a flatness to his voice before he's out the door, not bothering to look back and see Simon, who was most likely slack jawed. When he was out the door, he activated his speed rune and ran his way back to the Institute.

The training room was empty when he stepped into the room, that sent a wave of relief in him as he threw himself into hitting the bag. Letting all his pent up frustration out on the thing, he's not sure how long he spent attacking it but he does know that when he stops it's because he felt a hand upon his shoulder and pinned the person to the ground in a quick swift moment.

His eyes focused upon the redhead underneath him, how her chest raised and how her eyes lingered just a little upon his lips before he's standing himself up straight. "You shouldn't do that," He spoke, walking over to his towel and wiping his sweat. 

"Well you didn't hear me," Clary says pushing herself up, her eyes trained upon Jace as he moved around the training area. "Izzy wants you, last time I saw her, she was heading towards her room."

"Thanks," Jace mumbles, and was about to leave when Clary caught his wrist. "What?"

"I know, with everything going on this may be the wring time but... I think my head is clear on certain matters," Clary says, her eyes not looking at Jace as she let the words spill past her mouth. Sucking in a deep breath, she does look up, "I know it's  _you_  I want. I thought maybe I could get over you by dating Simon, but, all I did was break his heart. I just was thinking that maybe if want to maybe I could show you this coffee place, like a date."

"No," Jace's reply was firm as yanked his wrist out of her grip and left the room, going to go find Isabelle.

He finds her five minutes later, and she's pulling him aside into one of the empty rooms. Her arms crossed against her chest she looks him over, trying to study him with just her eyes. "I thought I said to just leave Simon alone," Isabelle says after a few seconds.

"By the Angel Izzy, I have. I told you, I feel nothing for Clary so their breaking up has  _nothing_  to do with me." It's something he's trying to tell himself, because it's not his fault Clary has feelings for him. That's  _Clary's_  issue, how it came about... well there were nicer ways to do it. "And anyway, I only like saw him at  _Hunter's Moon_  today since then."

"So the fact that you and Maia hooked up, and now he's dating her has nothing to do with the way you acted towards him today?" Isabelle questioned, not removing her arms from against her chest.

"No, the fact that I... Izzy, if someone told you that they loved you, but you didn't feel the same way, what would you do?" Jace asks, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"I would tell them, I wouldn't want to get their hopes up. Is this to do with Clary? Because if you truly do feel that way, you should tell her and not let her think that maybe something could go on between you two," Isabelle replies, dropping her arms and giving Jace's shoulder a light squeeze. "I've got to go find Max for training. I'll talk to you later Jace."

"Yeah, see you later," Jace says in reply, putting his head in his hand as Isabelle walks out, and he's left alone to his thoughts.

That is all Simon had to do, tell Jace he didn't feel the same way instead of forgetting all about the confession and asking someone else out. It had hurt because he had to hear from Isabelle, even worse when she told him that she was the one to give Maia that little push to say yes.

A few days pass by, and Clary is barely looking at him when he pulls her aside so that he can explain. He tells her that he did fall out of love with her, that maybe what they had – at least for him was a heat of the moment kind of relationship and that it would have died out eventually. He even tells her that he fell for someone else, but he wasn't going to tell her who because he knows they're not returned.

"You fell for someone else? What like I did for Simon, or for real?" Clary asks, her fingers plucking at a loose thread on her shirt.

"For real, but they don't feel the same way," Jace answers, eyes watching as Clary frowns a little.

"How do you know, it's not like you would have told them."

Okay, he probably deserves that, with his whole 'emotion's cloud judgement' thing. "I did, but now they're dating someone else."

"Oh... Hey, me, Maia and Simon are going to go see a movie. It's been a long time since me and Simon have been to the movies, even when we were dating," Clary says, her eyes looking to the ground for a few seconds before pulling her gaze back up. "Maybe you could tag along. As a friend of course."

"I don't really do movies," Jace replies, not just because Simon was going to be there, with Maia – definitely not. He also does find it hard to stay focused on the things.

Clary raised an eyebrow slightly, "Come on, I'm heading out in thirty minutes. If you don't like it, you can leave during it. I won't judge you... hard." There is a playful smile tugging at her lips before she's leaving him.

An hour later, he's standing next to Maia as Simon and Clary get the tickets and food. Maia is staring at him, and he rolls his eyes as he turns his head to look at her, "What?"

"Liar, you said you were over Clary. This is practically a  _date_ ," Maia replies, with a small shrug of her shoulder and nodding her head to the redhead who was coming towards them with the tickets in her hand.

"It's not a date," Jace answers, glaring at the ground.

"Yeah, we're just friends. Plus, he said he loves someone else," Clary pipes in, holding out a ticket to Jace and Maia.

Maia takes hold of the one held out to her, "Oh yeah?"

"I told you I was over Clary, did I not? Anyway, it doesn't matter," Jace says with a light shrug of his shoulder.

"What, because you don't talk about your feelings?" Maia questions, raising a challenging eyebrow at him

"No, because they know but you know, they don't return the feelings because they're dating someone else," Jace replies back, and then there is the sound of something dropping to the floor.

Everyone's head turn to see Simon just a few steps away, popcorn at his feet. Frowning, Clary bent down to pick up the fallen food, pilling it into the container. Maia looked at Simon, a questioning look flooding over her features.

"Simon, are you okay?" She asks, and Clary looks up to see the expression on her friend's face. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"There was  _no way_  you meant that," Simon says, his voice going on the defence as he looks at Jace.

"Oh, but I did. Thanks for telling me you don't feel the same way, or giving me any indication that you gave a  _shit_  about what I told you. Fuck this, I'm going back the Institute." And with that, Jace stormed off.

He runs until he feels someone pinning him against a wall in an alley, he can only assume it's Simon due to the speed in which it had happened. HIs arms are held above his head, his eyes closed not wanting to look at him. "Get off of me!"

"Look at me Jace!" Simon demands, his grip tightening a little as he held Jace's hands up by the wrist.

"I don't need your fucking pity! I was okay with you just not wanting to see me. Thought you were processing! But you could have at least told me you didn't feel the same way!" Jace yells at Simon, not opening his eyes.

"You  _left!_  I thought it was a  _dream!_ Or that you just said it to comfort me!" Simon retorted back, "Look. At. Me."

"I had  _work_  Simon, I left because I had too. I left because I was literally the reason your heart had been broken!" Jace answers back. "I don't just  _expose_  my feelings for no one, or to  _just_  comfort someone."

"Jace, open you god dam fucking eyes and look at me!"

"No, because I'll see how close you are and want to  _fucking_ _kiss_ _you_. I'm not going to do that to Maia! I'm not breaking another one of yo-," Jace words are cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his own.

"For once, I'm not the one who needed to shut up," Simon speaks, his words a soft whisper as he pulls away just slightly from the kiss. "Jace, you need to learn to just  _talk_  to someone. Before you bring up Maia, we were trying to define what we are. We both think friends work, the dates were cool and we get along well but there is just a little tiny bit missing fr-,"

This time it was Simon who got cut off. Jace leaned up and pressed his lips softly to Simon's lips, and smiling a little when he felt Simon's lips to move against his own. A few moments pass and Jace can feel Simon's lips moving from his lips and down his jaw, Jace had to bite back a moan. Simon pressed himself closer and Jace threw his head back as much he could, letting Simon get as much access as he could. They were soft gentle kisses down his neck, down his collarbone. Jace loves the soft kisses Simon is placing upon his skin, Simon loses his grip on one of his hands and Jace takes it to his advantage to run his fingers through the brown locks of the vampire.


End file.
